Italian Twins
by irl.poland
Summary: What do our beloved Italian Twins do for fun in the 1300s. Apparently they like to cause their servants headaches... Based off the headcanon: Nations can change their gender whenever they want.


**I'm back with a new one-shot~! Second Hetalia story... Yeah I don't really have much else to say on that topic. **

**This ****fic does take place during the 1300s, a.k.a, _Romeo and Juliet_ time. Back during this time, high class females couldn't walk around without a chaperone so they didn't "ruin their image." This idea is dedicated to my friend, lets call her Roma, who agreed that she could see the Italian Twins doing something along these lines. **

**It is set in nation-verse with the use of both female and male human names. It's also being written based on the headcanon that nations can change their genders whenever they want. **

**So without further ado, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Ugh... I clearly don't own Hetalia. Why are these even needed?**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"_Fratello..._" Veneziano, who was also known as North Italy and Feliciano whined to his brother, draping himself across his brother. "I'm _booooored..."_

"Tch. And? What do you want me to do about it?!" Romano, who was also known as South Italy and Lovino snapped at his younger twin. "Feli, I visit twice a year. At least let me have _some _peace..."

"But _fratello_, I really want to anger the maids and get them all upset, and I know the perfect way~!" Feliciano bounced up and down at the imaged going through his mind.

Lovino sighed and glanced back at his brother. He was in the mood for some mischief too. "All right, lets hear it..."

Smiling widely, Feliciano bounced up and down in joy. "Okay, so I was thinking we could go into our female forms and just walk around town."

"W-What?! Are you absolutely stupid, Feli?!" Lovino shouted. He knew the consequences of doing something like that and wasn't looking forward to putting up with the drama afterwards.

"Come on, _fratello!_ Think about all the gossip we could pick up on! I heard that Rosaline is planning on becoming a nun!"

Lovino thought back on recent memories and realised that there was so much gossip him a Feli have missed out on. Plus, it would be funny to see everyone get their undergarments in a twist seeing them out by themselves. Sighing, he finally agreed with Feli. "But we should wait till we're in town to change! We don't need to be stopped on the way out."

"Okay, _fratello._ Let's go to that one alleyway where they sell those tomatoes you like so much. That's also close to a church, so we'll be seen rather quickly~" Feliciano was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Great, now lets hurry up so we have time to wander around then get caught."

* * *

Sneaking out in their male forms had been no problem at all. In fact, they just walked out the front door with their servants bowing to them. Now it was time for the tricky part. They had reached a hidden alcove in the ally and were changing into their female forms. Once they were done, they walked out in the fancy dresses they only reserved for their perverted leaders who enjoyed seeing them as woman.

"Now remember, _sorella. _We need need to call each other Lovina and Feliciana."

Feliciano was right. As soon as they were in front of the church, everyone started turning their heads and whispering. Seeing two high-class woman all alone was a rare and scandalous sight. However, no one dared to stop them, seeing as they wore the colors of nobility.

"Ve~, _sorella._ Isn't this fun? They all look so confused!" Feliciana giggled. Seeing her people confused was very endearing to her. It was almost as if they were the children and she was the giggling caretaker.

"Hm... I suppose it's entertaining. Seeing all their mortified faces is rather hilarious." Lovina was smirking but suddenly got an upset, and faraway look on her face. "But I wonder if times will ever change so that woman have more freedom?"

Feliciana stared at her sister for a few minutes before letting out a giggle. "Of course things will change! Nothing stays the same forever. Just like I bet that someday, big brother Antonio will cut off that ridiculous rat-tail hanging off the back of his head~!"

"H-Hey!" Lovina blushed and looked down, "I rather like that rat-tail..."

This only cause Feliciana to laugh harder.

They continued their journey down the street, stopping every now and then to look at some of the goodies the booths were selling. None of the venders seemed to appalled by the sisters being alone. In fact, they were probably just happy that important people were looking at their products. Feliciana and Lovina bought a couple of stained-glass artwork. Feliciana thought it would make a nice birthday present for Hungary, and Lovina thought it'd be good to smash over Spain's head and then make a stained glass tree with afterwards.

However, it appeared that the maids from home finally noticed that they were gone. While Feliciana and Lovina were looking at an interesting painting of a bowl of fruit(so simple yet so beautiful), a maid finally came running.

"My Ladies! My Ladies!" She stopped when she reached the two young nations. "My Ladies! What do you think you're doing out here alone?! Where's your chaperone? You know we just got you two your own so you could wander around like you are now."

Both the North and the South exchanged glances, already having gone over what they were going to say.

"Ve~ But Maid, why do we need another chaperone when we could just watch each other?" Feliciana exclaimed, tilting her head.

"Simple, Lady Feliciano. You two haven't married, so you need someone else to watch you!" the Maid cried out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So to protect our chastity, we need a dirty old man who fantasises about bedding the two of us at once?" Lovina scoffed. "Yeah, because that sounds like a good idea..."

The Maid's face lit up with anger, "It doesn't matter what _YOU _think! You two need to be watched at all times!"

Lovina muttered, "Creepy much?"

If the Maid heard, she gave no indication.

Feliciana wrapped her arms around her sister. "Ve~... Can't we chaperone each other?"

"No, of course not!" The Maid exclaimed.

"Huh? But why not?" Feliciana asked tilting her head.

"B-Because it's not proper! That's why!" The Maid crossed her arms. "Now lets go back to the house..."

Lovina stuck out her tongue. "We don't want to!"

"Yeah!" Feliciana agreed.

"We'll chaperone each other!" Lovina then turned and pranced away.

Feliciana turned and followed close behind. When they were out of the Maid's earshot, they started speaking again.

"Ve~ _Sorella_, that was so cool!"

"Tell me about it, Feli..." Lovina replied, feeling smug.

Feliciana put her finger on her chin and looked up. Then she snapped her fingers. "We should do this again when I go visit you at big brother Antonio's place!"

The idea of Spain getting all flustered over her and Feli being improper made Lovina smirk.

"We'll defiantly do this when you come to visit."

* * *

**So was it good enough? Eh, I enjoyed writing it so that's all that matters. Hope you liked it, Roma~ I wonder what our teacher would think if she saw this... Ah, she probably never will. Though I do have to thank my English teacher. If we hadn't started reading _Romeo and Juliet_, this fic wouldn't even exist! Anyways, this fic is done. And for those reading my Soul Eater/Fairy Tail fic, I'll ****update soon... **

**Till next time,  
Hasta la Pasta~**

**~FOX**


End file.
